Question: Rewrite ${(6^{5})(6^{10})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{5})(6^{10}) = 6^{5+10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{5})(6^{10})} = 6^{15}} $